Basketball
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Sara learns about something just to impress Grissom. GSR at the end, so hang in there! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**Basketball**

"Honey, the game's about to start." Nick called to his wife.

"K I'll be right there" she answered from the kitchen.

She hurriedly went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"How come your dad isn't coming over to watch it?" Nick asked.

"He has to work late, he said he might come over later, depending on what time he gets off." Jackie explained.

"But he wants us to leave it on the DVR if he doesn't make it over so he can watch it tomorrow." She added.

Nick grinned at her and said "Let me guess, you will be more than willing to re-watch it with him right?"

Jackie grinned "if they win, of course I will"

Nick laughed.

It was only about 3 minutes into the game and Jackie was already not happy. "Come on you guys, you are already down 10-2, you could at least _try_ to play some defense." She shouted angrily at the T.V.

Nick laughed at her, Jackie rarely was angry, but when she watched basketball, she would get all riled up.

"Oh shut up Nick" she said shooting her husband a death glare.

About 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. "Guess my dad got off sooner then he thought he would." Jackie said hurrying to answer the door.

But when Jackie opened the door it was not her father. "Sara, hi, come in." she said.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked.

"No not at all, we are just watching the game." Jackie said.

"Oh good, listen, Jackie, I need a favor." Sara asked as both women sat down on the couch.

Nick hit the pause button on the remote so they could talk without straining to hear,

"Sure, what do you need?" Jackie asked.

"I want to learn about the rules of basketball, and I was hoping you would teach me." She said.

Jackie looked surprised, and Nick arched his eyebrows at his friend and coworker and said. "Boy, what has marriage done to you, Grissom has got you using golf and baseball analogies at work, and now you want to learn about basketball too."

Sara grinned at him. Then Nick said "But I didn't know Grissom watches basketball."

"He doesn't really, that's why I want to learn about it, I figured it would impress him." Sara explained.

Nick laughed "Well I have to admit that is one of the things that first attracted me to Jackie."

"It is?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, you know more about basketball than most guys, I found that sexy."

"That is actually depressing." Jackie said.

Nick laughed. "Warrick was always impressed with that too, he would always tell me how lucky I was to have a wife that loves to watch sports with me." He chuckled and then continued "He would also tell me how lucky I am that you don't have 500 pairs of shoes like Tina does."

"Huh?" Jackie asked.

"Apparently Tina has an addiction to shoe shopping or something, I don't know the whole story, he would just always complain to me about how many shoes she had."

Everyone laughed. Then Sara turned to Jackie "So what do you say, will you help me out?"

"Of course" Jackie agreed eagerly.

Sara gave her one of her famous Sidle smiles "Thanks" she said.

Nick un-paused the T.V and they all resumed watching the game.

"Travel" Jackie shouted as she animatedly signaled the travel call with her hands.

She then started pumping her fist when that was indeed what was called and as a result her team got possession of the ball.

"Good call Jackie" Nick said giving her a high five.

"Rewind that so we can watch it again Nicky." She said.

Nick did, and then she explained to Sara what a travel was and why it was called in that instance. She also repeated the hand signal so she could get that down.

They watched the play a few more times so Sara could grasp the concept, and then Jackie asked her "Do you understand?"

Sara looked confused. "Um, not really." She admitted.

"That's ok, you'll understand it eventually." Jackie said.

They continued watching the game, and after being down by as many as 15 points, her team was making a comeback, they were now only down 5 with about 10 minutes left in the game.

Her team got a steal "Run, hurry, you have a 4 on 2 fast break." Jackie shouted.

The player passed the ball to his teammate. The guy laid the ball in the basket, the only problem was that he ran over an opposing player in the process.

"Great, they'll call that a charge and take the basket away." Nick mumbled.

"Nope, that's a block, the opposing player's foot was in the restricted area." Jackie said.

Jackie was correct, and so instead of having the basket taken away, the basket counted, and the player was going to shoot a free throw to hopefully pull her team even closer to tying the game.

Jackie made Nick rewind the play so she could explain to Sara what it meant to be in the restricted area.

"Make sense?" Jackie asked Sara.

"Yeah, I think I got it." Sara said with a huge grin on her face.

"Good, and you should be proud of yourself, that is one of the toughest plays to understand and get correct in the game." Jackie said.

"It is?" Sara asked, clearly proud of herself.

"Yep" Jackie answered.

Sara was practically beaming.

Finally the game was very close to being over, it was tied, and there was only 5 seconds left, and Jackie's team had the ball, all they needed was one more basket and they would win. They inbounded the ball: 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds 2 seconds, and with only one second left on the clock Jackie's favorite player took a jump shot.

"Get in there" she pleaded as the ball soared in the air towards the hoop.

The ball made a swish sound as it went through the net. That was it, the game was over, they had won. Nick, Jackie, and Sara, jumped up and started to cheer wildly, as did the capacity crowd at the game. The player was bombarded and practically mugged by his happy teammates.

After a few minutes when everyone had calmed down Sara said "You know, I just wanted to learn about basketball to impress Grissom, I didn't think I would actually like watching the game, but I have to admit that it was a lot of fun."

"I agree, they are fun, especially when they win such a close game like that." Jackie said.

Sara grinned, and before she left she thanked her friends for the fun, and she promised to come back and watch the next game with them.

She kept her promise, in fact over the next three weeks, every time there was a game on she went over to their house to watch it with them.

Jackie continued explaining the rules to her, and Jackie was surprised at how fast Sara learned them. Before long Sara knew the correct call before a referee even blew the whistle.

Two months after Sara had started learning about basketball everyone was over at Nick and Jackie's house for a barbeque, including Grissom. Everybody sat in the living room watching the game, Sara was sitting next to Grissom holding his hand.

"Travel" Sara shouted, which was the correct call.

Grissom looked at his wife in surprise. "Where did you learn that from?" Grissom asked.

Sara looked at Jackie and grinned. Jackie gave her a thumbs up and a smile in return.

Sara looked back at Grissom flirtatiously "I am not going to reveal my sources." She said.

"Nice pass" Jackie yelled at the T.V. a moment later, unable to control herself.

Grissom laughed and said "Let me guess, you learned it from her."

"Yes, I have been watching the games for months trying to learn all about it, just to impress you." She said.

Grissom smiled at her "It worked, I am thoroughly impressed." He said.

Sara was very pleased, this was exactly what she had been hoping for.

After the game Sara once again thanked Jackie for all her help.

"No problem" Jackie said giving Sara a hug.

Then Jackie said "Let me ask you, are you going to quit watching the games now that you have impressed Grissom?"

"No, I enjoy watching the games, you've got me hooked, I think I am a die hard fan now." Sara said.

This made Jackie extremely happy "Did you hear that Nicky, I have recruited a fan." Jackie said with a smile.

Nick laughed "Nice work dear." He answered.

Grissom and Sara then left and headed home.

When they arrived home Grissom said with a smile "I still can't believe you got interested in basketball just to impress me."

"Yeah, and it has actually been a lot of fun." Sara admitted.

"Good" Grissom said still smiling, and then he gave Sara a sly smirk

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I wonder how much Jackie knows about bugs, maybe she could teach you about that too, that would really impress me."

Sara burst out laughing "I hate to disappoint you but Jackie hates bugs, so the chances of that happening are slim to none."

Grissom pretended to be disappointed "that's too bad" He said.

Sara chuckled as she grabbed the T.V remote but Grissom took it away from her and set it back down on the coffee table.

He then grabbed her hand, pulled her off the couch, and said "Come on"

"Where are we going?" Sara asked.

"To the bedroom, it's _my _turn to impress _you_."

The End!


End file.
